jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KataraFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney Jessie Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode Guide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:35, August 5, 2011 Re:Admin I would love to but I don't have the power to do that. You have to ask the bureaucrat of this Wiki Kate Ray 91899. ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 20:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh well I didn't even know I was a bureaucrat but I made you an admin anyway. Congrats! ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 20:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin/Wiki Merge? Jessie1010 So I sent this messga to Kate Ray91899 and she hasn't responded yet. So I'll leave the message to you since I knwo you're bureaucrat. I also have a Jessie wikia and I erased your ain page and said go to my wikia. I'm very sorry about that. I explain it a lot in the message and I ask a few other questions. Here it is: I'm so sorry for deleting your main page and saying go to my Jessie wikia. I was just very mad and sad. I worked very hard on putting together my wikia. I had a great feeling that Jessie was going to be an amazing show. So I worked on putting together my wikia all day for 2 days. I stayed up all night working very hard. I'm new to wikia and so it took me a while to figure out things. And then when I saw this wikia I just got really mad because at first, you had nothing on here at all. So I was irritated that there was another Jessie wikia that people go to when I worked so hard on putting toegtehr mine.I'm sorry for reacting in a bad way. I don't even think there is anyway that I my wikia would do well compared to yours. So I would like to have a collaboration. Maybe if you and your team could help me build my Jessie wikia that would be great! Then I would help with your wikia. Then we could both come together to have two Jessie wikias! This one (Disney Jessie Series) could be the main one and then mine could be a little back-up that tells about different Jessie stuff. Just please think about it. I think it would be very cool if we had two Jessie wikias that shared Jessie information. Please think about it. I really don't want my wikia to go to waste. All of my hardwork down the drain. If you son't like that, I would at least like to be admin on this wikia. Please think about it. Again I am so sorry for reacting badly on your wikia. Please think about my idea. -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 14:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can I become an admin? I know I have not started editing, but I will soon. - Evanf(talk) Nevermind. I already am. I redid it so it would appeal to guys more- you can change it, just don't change it back to pink! - Evanf Admin? Hi, I'm ImmortalCorey. So, I've been a contributor to many wikis and now I've finally made a account. I've been working on the wiki for quite some time and now I'm wondering ... Can you make me an admin ? I've done some hard work on the wiki, such as making, editing, and cleaning up some of the pages. Plus, I was the one who made you User of the Month, if you didn't know. Think about it, and shoot me a reply on my page. ~~ImmortalCorey~~ Message about "Calling All the Monsters" In ANT Farm :) Hi KataraFan! Jessie1010 here! I just wanted to confirm with you that China Anne McClain will be singing "Calling All the Monsters in the ANT Farm Halloween episode, as it was confirmed in the official Disney Channel press release for October highlights. For some reason I couldn't edit the page on the ANT Farm wiki so I'm just asking if you can maybe post it on the "Calling All the Monsters" page that China will sing the song in the halloween episode, "mutANT Farm". If you want to see the official press release that it was announced in go here and find the press release that is titled, "ZOMBIES, PIRATES AND MONSTERS... OH MY! DISNEY CHANNEL, DISNEY XD AND DISNEY JUNIOR CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN THROUGHOUT OCTOBER WITH NEW EPISODES, POPULAR GUEST STARS AND SPECIAL PERFORMANCE" That weebsite is the official press release website for Disney Channel and it is a great place to get ANT Farm information for the wiki! Your welcome! ;) Jessie1010 Jessie1010 01:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Rude Ya know, it would be nice if you thanked me for the ANT Farm information I gave you. Your so rude, that's why someone jacked up your profile because you probably got in a fight with them. Jessie1010 23:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to be mean or anything I was actually trying to be nice and that's why I gave you that information. But obviously you're one of those people who hold a grutch over something stupid. I tried to apologize so many times but you keep refusing them and it's really making me sad. Jessie1010 16:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jessie Wiki admins! I'm Jessie1010! I'm sure many of you have heard the new Disney Channel Original Series, Madison High, a tv show spin-off to High School Musical! Well the official wiki is now in motion! I am owner of the wiki! I recently adopted it because the founder completely ditched it. Well now SCherry08 and I are redeveloping it so it can be ready for when Madison High airs! So far, there are only 2 admins and we are looking for more! I know a lot of you are Disney fans so if any of you are interested in becoming an admin for the Madison High Wiki, just shoot me a message and I'll make you admin! Please think about it because we are looking for a lot of admins! Thank you! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 16:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cam I be an admin? Flynalover 19:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Flynalover Sorry I was just trying to help. How do you want to do them?Flynalover 20:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Flynalover Oh ok just tell me when you are readyFlynalover 20:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC)